percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire-Chapter 23
Frozen Fire-Chapter 23 When I came to, I was being dragged on the rocky cave floor. My hands and legs were tied up in chains. There were two people, one person was dragging me while the other was talking to him. I recognised one of them, it was Nick. "Nick, you lying, deceiving Snake!" I exclaimed. He turned his head back and looked at me. "No hard feelings bro, getting revenge would be sweet, but seeing you suffer will be the ultimate pleasure." "I trusted you! How could you? I gave you shelter and food. You S.O.B, How could you?!" I shouted at him. For a moment his expression softened, but it didn't last long. "So, the great Christopher Fauns has finally been captured and brought in chains to us. How pitiful." The other guy, with blonde hair, who was also a Forsaken, said to me. "Trust me, when I get out of these chains, you'll be the first one to die." I said coldly to him, he backed off and kept quiet. We reached a sort of "checkpoint", were two forsaken guards stood in our way. I knew there were only about 7 Forsaken left, so I knew there weren't many opposition here. "Alright then Nick, we'll take it from here." The guard reached out his hand, requesting for Nick hand me over to him. At first Nick heistated, then he said. "No." "What did you say?" The guard asked. "I said no, I captured Christopher. Knowing all of you, you'll probably take credit for something I ''did. No I'll take Christopher to mother." Nick said clearly with confidence. "Aww, your fighting over me. That's ''so sweet." I joked without losing the coldness in my voice. "Shut up you fool." Blondy said to me. "Be careful what you say.'' Boy."'' I said boy as if he was insignificant and well below me. "Enough both of you." The guard said. "Fine Nick, you can bring Christopher to mother, but don't try anything stupid." "Of course I won't." Nick said and continued walking, pulling me along with him. Finally we reached a room, it was by far the biggest room in the entire place. It was lit by fire which cast shadows in on the wall of the cave, as well as lighting it up with and orange light. There was a throne in the end of it, it didn't radiate power, so I knew it wasn't an actual throne for a gods, rather it was just for show. On the throne sat a women, she wore a black dress and had pale skin. Her hair was black, her features regal. Overall, she was a beautiful women, but her eyes ruined the image. They were emotionless, black and empty, it looked like you were staring at an empty void. Nick went to one knee, as a sign on respect. "Greetings Mother." "Greetings Nick, I did have my doubts about you. But I see that I saw wrong, and you are worthy on being in the forsaken again." Then she turned to me. "You are now chained before me, when a few years ago I was the one who lost to you. But no more, I underestimated you that day, I will not make the same mistake again." Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 24|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 04:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page